In enterprise computing environments, typically a large number of client computers of a computer network are distributed throughout the enterprise. On each client computer, an operating system and applications are installed, which are configured to provide network connectivity, and customized depending on both the client computer hardware and the needs of the employee using the client computer. Numerous tools exist for remote, network-based administration, software distribution and backup of such client computers, which help to reduce the workload of administrators. However, the task of restoring a client computer after a catastrophic system failure such as a boot disk crash that involves the loss of its network connectivity remains problematic, often requiring extensive manual reconfiguration and restoration of operating system, application, and data files.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,558 provides a method for restoring a client device of a network on major failure of the client device. The client device is incapable of automatically booting on its own. The network includes a server computer. The method includes booting the client device over the network in the restoration operation, configuring the client device according to the boot program and saved configuration states for the client device, and copying files to the client device in accordance with the configuration. Remote re-boot and restoration of the client computer are possible if the client computer, upon failure, retains sufficient unaffected resources to communicate over the network.
Microsoft Windows Server 2003 offers automated system recovery for recovering from a catastrophic system failure. As a prerequisite, an “Automated System Recovery Set” including a floppy disk has to be created. For recovery, at least the floppy disk, previously created backup media, and the original operation system installation CD are required. The user is guided by on-screen messages.
The System Restore feature of Microsoft Windows XP enables administrators to restore their personal computers, in the event of a problem, to a previous state without losing personal data files. While System Restore is useful to undo harmful changes to system files, the system must be bootable for System Restore to restore these changes. The “Last Known Good” function of Microsoft Windows XP can restore a subset of Registry keys to recapture a bootable state, after which “System Restore” can be used. However, these methods do not apply in the event of a catastrophic failure of the boot disk.
The Hewlett-Packard AutoBackup is a network appliance that includes a built-in hard drive, a CD recorder, and storage-management software to protect local and remote network clients. The appliance is capable of writing customized CDs for disaster recovery of a client. However, the limited capacity of the CDs does not allow a full restore of the client, requiring an administrator to manually copy files from the appliance in order to perform a full restore of the client.